A Soldier's Destiny
by Klaus Seifert
Summary: This cannot be properly summarized. I wrote this when I was 11-12, and re-discovered it a while back. While meant to be serious when I wrote it, it is unintentionally one of the funniest things I have ever written. I submit to you all: A Soldier's Destiny
1. When Zergs Attack

A Soldier's Destiny Part 1: When Zergs attack

Matt Dicrador stared out at the seemingly endless badlands. He tapped a button on the Bunker door and he walked out. How he hated this stupid outpost. It was about 6 miles from the main base. At his outpost, there wasn't much. Just 3 bunkers, 2 Siege Tanks in Siege mode and a Barracks. His friend, James Cyara walked out of a Bunker.

"Hey Matt"

"Hey James"

"Don't ya just hate this god damned outpost?" Asked Matt

"Not really. Even if we do get under attack, Wraiths only take about 1 minute to get here, Dropships only take 2 and Battlecruisers take 5" replied James

"Whatever"

The ground rumbled for a second.

"What the hell was that?" asked a puzzled Matt

"I dunno"

All of a sudden, 5 hydalisks came rushing to the base. It would only take about 2 minutes to get there.

"Im calling for an Evac" said James

"Il get everyone out of the Bunkers" said Matt

Matt stuck his head in all the Bunkers yelling: 5 hydralsks is coming! Go to the bunker!

All the Marines gathered by the Bunker.

The dropship arrived. They all got on flew back. Matt watched the Zergs tear appart the base.

"Oh God. Theres Mutalisks on our tail!" yelled James

The Mutalisks closed in fast….

Next story: The chase


	2. The Chase

A Soldier's Destiny part 2: The Chase

The Mutalisks closed in fast. Matt didn't know if he was going to make it out alive. James ran up to the dropship pilot.

"Have they installed the new thruster engines on this Dropship yet?" asked James

"Yes" replied the pilot

"Then USE them!" Cried James

The Dropship sped up a lot. The Mutalisks couldn't keep up. One Mutalisk bit down on a thruster engine but it burned up. Scourges began to give chase. 2 of them smacked into the back of the Dropship. The whole thing shook. The pilot looked at the control panel. The ship was at 87 damaged. The engines were also over heated.

"Were gonna have to stop using the Turbo Thrusters or we'll blow up!" yelled the Pilot

" Fine then, I'l open the window and take the Zergs out." yelled Matt

Matt opened his window and opened fire. The Mutalisks had began to catch up. He saw a scourge in the middle of all the other flyers.

He shot at it. The scourge blew up and set of a chain reaction killing all the other Zergs.

"Yee-Haw!" screemed Matt

The Dropship arrived at the base safe and sound.

Next part: The Promotion


	3. The Gunship

A Soldier's Destiny Part 3: The Gunship

James and Matt got out of the Dropship. They walked to the main command center.

"Holy shit. I cant believe we survived that!" yelled Matt

"Yeah, well, we did" replied James

James input the code to open the door. It opened and they stepped in. Damn it was a busy base. There were over 50 people sitting at computers staring at what looked like gibberish to Matt and James. General Raynor walked up to them. He was well into his 50's and didn't battle anymore

"Hey boys. Heard that you saved a whole 'lotta Marines and Firebats down at Backwater station ZX-Asswipe"

"Ummm….sir, why _was_ is called ZX-Asswipe anyway?" asked James

"Well I was drunk the day I named that station. Anyway, for your heroic efforts, I am promoting you both to the rank of Lieutenant"

All the workers started clapping.

"Get back to work!" yelled Raynor

All the workers went back to their work.

"Thank you sir!" said both Matt and James

"Your welcome. Also you both have your own Wraiths and a Battlecruiser. You have to share this Battlecruiser due to the lack of funds"

"Haha!" said a worker as he stood up

Raynor pulled out a pistol and shot him.

"Asshole." Raynor muttered

Matt and James walked out of the command center and headed towards the Starport. James glanced at all the SCV's flocking to the minerals and the Vespene Geysers.

"Raynor was right there IS a lack of funds" said as he pointed to the very limited minerals.

They entered the Starport and looked around. There were pilots here and there, eating sandwiches as they walked to the hanger. Matt and James walked across the bridge to the control tower. An officer stood up.

"Hello. You must be new Lieutenants" he said

"Ummmm……..yeah" replied James

"I am Colonel Kazansky"

"_THE _Colonel Kazansky?!" yelled Matt

"Yes I am known through the U.D.D. as the best pilot. Anyway I have to tell you about our new design"

"New…design?" asked James

"Yes. A ship that is more brutal then a Battlecruiser but as swift as a Wraith. It is called a Gunship. It is so big that it can carry 5 Battlecruisers inside its hull. It can also carry about 50 Wraiths or Dropships, and about 40 Valkyries. It has Laser Batteries all over it. It's also big enough to have a crew of about 500 personelle"

"Wow" said Matt

"Yes but due to lack of funds, we can only afford this prototype we built"

"Why don't you go find other mineral deposits? When I was stationed at H7-Delta base they did that"

"We've takin' most of the minerals on this planet and…."

Kazansky's conversation was interupted when a huge crash shook the whole base.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Kazansky

"I think we better get to this Gunship of yours and take it out for a spin. If we enemies waiting outside we'll have an extra nice surprise for them" snickered Matt

They ran to the hanger, loaded Matt and James's Wraiths and Battlecruiser into the Gunship and took off…

Part 4: The Siege


	4. Zerg Alert

A Soldier's Destiny part 4: Zerg alert

The Gunship took off with a roar. James looked out the window. The Death Heads Legion had begun attacking the U.D.D. base. There were many enemy Marines and Tanks attacking their installations.

"Shit. Well at least we got the Gunship to attack them" said Matt

"We'll fire in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… FIRE!!" Screamed Kazansky

The Gunship fired all its Laser Batteries at once, and wiped out most of the enemy forces. The Death Head's legion, realizing that that one ship had wiped out most of their forces, retreated.

"My god this thing is strong." gasped James.

The comn link came on. Kazansky answered it

"This is Colonel Kazansky." answered the Colonel.

The voice was Lieutenant Montag.

"Sir, our sources say that there is a huge Zerg Brood heading for our base!"

"SHIT!!" screamed Kazansky.

"They will probably arrive in approximately 3 hours"

"Damn, that's not much time. Montag, alert General Raynor about this. Tell him to assemble all the forces we have. Oh, by the way, how _many_ Zergs are headed here?" asked Kazansky

"About 3 million." responded Montag

"And how many troops do we have?" Kazansky asked again

"About 5 thousand, sir."

"Crap. Alert the Umojin Protectorate to send some back up for us"

"Yes sir"

Montag alerted the Umojins and an hour later, forces arrived.

The Zerg also showed up a little earlier then they expected too…

Part 5: The Siege


	5. Infestation

A Soldier's Destiny part 5: Infestation

James and Matt watched the Zerg come rushing to their base as well as the Umojin ships trying to hold them off.

"Shit I can't watch this any more. I'm goin to help 'em" said Matt

"You goin by foot?"

"Ya"

"Il take the cruiser. Kazanskys already piloting the Gunship"

Matt ran and caught up with all the other troops running to the battlefield.

James got in the Battlecruiser and took off. He joined the Umojin ships that crowded the skys and opened fire. Matt avoided the Zerglings and found a Vulture with a dead guy on it. He pulled the corpse off, and sped off from the battlefield. Since Zerg reinforcements just kept coming and coming, he decided to plant explosives at the Main hive cluster and blow it to kingdom come. He pressed harder on the throttle and he sped up. In the distance, he could see the Hive Cluster. He parked his bike behind a hill. Damn how he wished he were a Ghost at this moment. He darted behind rocks, throwing Spider mines every where. Matt walked onto the oozing creep. Suddenly,

His arm began mutating. He began morping into a Zerg. He clenched his Zerg fist, and it felt like it was about to explode. He knew that if he turned into a Zerg, he would blow up any way, so he used this to his advantage. He ran towards the middle of the Hive cluster, and detonated himself. Matt's last thoughts were "See ya soon James".

James sweated as his Battlecruiser took more and more hits. He ran down to the hanger and jumped in his Wraith. He took off. His Battlecruiser crashed into the heart of the Zerg assault. All the Zergs were dead. All the troops were dead. James flew his wraith into the Starport. General Raynor and Colonel Kazansky were waiting for him. James jumped out of the wraith and walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Ummm…wheres Matt?" asked James

"Matt…is dead" answered Raynor sorrowfully

"…What…no!"

"He died trying to destroy the Zerg Hive Cluster. I'm sorry"

"No…"


	6. The Truth

A Soldier's Destiny Part 6: The TruthJames walked through the area where the Hive Cluster was. Just guts here,

Tiny remnants of the creep lay here and there. He pulled out his comn link.

It was beeping.

"This is Lieutenant Cyara"

"This is Lieutenant Montag. We have a problem. The Sons of Korhal have discovered our base here on Dagaios. Arcturus Mengsk has created a rather large attack force. We need you to get back to base"

"Roger"

James got in his wraith and flew back. Colonel Kazansky was waiting for him.

"So we have a Korhal problem, huh?" asked James

"Yes, but we have some other news too. We got back the results from the last medical exam you took and well, it turns out your psychic"

"I am?"

"Yes, try to cloak"

James flipped a mental switch and activated his cloak.

"Holy shit! This is wicked!"

"Don't get too exited. Go and catch up to the rest of the troops, they're already leaving"

"Yes sir"

"And James…"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm coming with you"

"I thought you were only trained as a pilot"

"I'm going in a ship. And so are you"

"Good idea sir"

They hopped into their wraiths and flew off.

James, for some reason, thought about his father and how he died piloting a Wraith. He that Kazansky knew him.

"Sir, I have a question, did you know my father?"

"Yes I did. And he's closer to you then you think."

"But he's dead."

"Wrong…I am you're father."


	7. Crash Landing

A Soldier's Destiny part 7: Crash Landing"What?!" yelled James

"It's true. I'm sorry I never told you"

"It's OK, I guess"

Kazansky and James paired up with another Wraith squad that was on the to the Sons of Korhal base.

"This is Colonel Kazansky, we are approaching our target. Begin bombardment on my mark"

They arrived at the base.

"In 5…4…3...2…1….DROP THEM NOW!"

The Wraiths dropped they're new C-34 Cluster Bombs right on target.

The bombs destroyed a barracks, 2 supply depots and an Academy.

"Prepare for second bombardment" ordered Kazansky

Just as they were about to begin, hidden Missile Turrets came up and opened fire on the Squad. 3 Wraiths exploded on impact and the other 6 crashed landed just outside the base. 2 of those 6 were Kazansky and James.

Kazansky and James and the rest of the survivors got out of their crashed wraiths.


	8. Infiltration

A Soldier's Destiny part 8: Infiltration

James looked at his father. He seemed more hurt then him. James walked over and helped out of the flaming wraith wreckage.

"Ugh….My head" moaned Kazansky

Kazansky got up and survelleied the scene. The Sons of Korhal base was huge. There seemed to be one main installation where Mengsk was probably hiding.

"There's an installation over there. Mengsk is probably hiding there" said James

"Yeah but look at all the guards. I mean there's like 25 Marines guarding one door! And there's also like 6 Siege tanks" said a Pilot

James walked over to the 1 wraith that was still intact. He pressed a button inside the cockpit.

"Welcome, I am Wraith ZX-78234's onboard computer. How may I be of assistance?"

"How many miles are we away from the U.D.D. base?" asked James

"500 miles. May I be of further assistance?"

"No"

James shut off the computer. He lowered his head, then raised it to look at the other pilots.

"How far away are we?" asked the pilot who had talked to him earlier

"…500 miles away…"

"Holy shit" gaucked the pilot

"I have all your medical exams too. It turns out that were all Ghosts" said Kazansky

"Really? I'm a Ghost?" asked the same pilot

"Yes, by the way, what's your name?"

"Daniel Namoro"

"Well Daniel, try cloaking"

Daniel cloaked. He thought it was wicked.

"Now listen up, since were all Ghosts, we can get by those Marines and tanks easy. But those turrets that shot us down can detect us. Wait! Everyone, go to the back of your ship. There should be a C-10 Canister rifle and those C-34 Cluster bombs we dropped earlier" ordered Kazansky

Everyone went around to the back of their wreckage. Ironically, all the trunks of their Wraiths were intact. They pulled out the rifles and bombs and walked back to Kazansky.

"Now, since the bombs are so tiny, load them into your gun. Then we'll aim at the turrets and blow them up. Then, all the troops will be distracted because of that, we can cloak and sneak in"

They all loaded the C-34s into the C-10s and fired. The explosion killed 4 Marines and a Siege tank. All the troops walked over to see what happened, then, the pilots walked to the entrance. James put a C-34 by the door to let them in. They snuck in before more troops arrived to see what happened…


	9. Revelation

A Soldier's Destiny Part 9: RevelationAs the James, Kazansky and the rest of the stranded pilots creeped through the halls, and shooting the security cameras. James reloaded his rifle and shot another camera. They hadn't run into troops yet.

"I think I know where Arcturus is hiding. I'll go up and find him" suggested a pilot

"Sure, if you run into trouble, just send a mental wave" said Kazansky

"OK" replied the pilot as he cloaked and ran off

"Sir, I have a suggestion…"

The pilot who was talking fell to the ground with a bullet impaled in his back. 2 dark figures walked forward, one in a Ghost suit.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old pilot Tom Kazansky" said one

The voice was unforgettable. It was Arcturus.

"After you and Magellan disobeyed my direct order to kill that cerebrate that Schezar had 25 years ago, and not helped those Protoss, you would still on my team" nagged Arcturus

"All you ever did was boss me and Magellan around until you killed him!" yelled Kazansky

"He was an idiot anyway. I had his intelligence" boasted Arcturus

"He was my best friend you asshole!"

The dark figure in the Ghost suit stepped forward. He came out of the shadows. It was Matt.

"Matt?!" screamed James

"Yes. After I became infested, some of my DNA was found by Arcturus and his forces. He cloned me, and brought me to his side" said Matt as he raised his C-10 Rifle to Kazansky

"And now I will have the pleasure of killing your father" said Matt

Matt aimed for Kazansky's head. James aimed his gun at Matt, and cloaked.

"What the…"

James shot Matt in the leg. Him and Arcturus managed to escape. The pilot who ran off to find Aructurus ran back to the rest of the group.

"Colonel, a massive search is under way for us. I suggest fleeing immediately"

The pilots got up, and Daniel picked up the pilot who got shot by Matt, ran for the hanger. They found Wraiths, and took off back to the base.


	10. New Allies

A Soldier's DestinyPart 10: New Allies

As the stranded pilots returned back to the base, they found a smoking ruin. While they were gone, The Sons of Korhal had attacked the base. Only General Raynor and 6 Marines and 1 Medic were alive. The Medic ran to the wounded pilot, and healed him. "What happened sir?" asked James "Sons of Korhal attacked. We didn't stand a chance" said Raynor

One of the pilots who was still in his ship, yelled to them.

"Hey, were receiving a transmission from an Protoss Executor named Nar'qua" yelled the pilot

"OK were coming" yelled Daniel

They huddled over to the Wraith and the message began.

"En Taro Adun, Terran survivors. We have been monitoring your base and we saw what happened to it. We can warp down our fleet if you accept" said Nar'qua

"Yes, we accept the offer Executor. Heck, I always used to team up with Protoss when I was your age James" said Raynor

"Excellent, the fleet will arrive in a second" said Nar'qua

And he was right. The fleet beamed down right in front of James and the rest of them. Nar'qua stepped out of his Carrier, revealing that he was a Dragoon.

"En Taro Adun Terrans. I have much to tell. Come on my Carrier and I will explain the rest"

They stepped on the Carrier. They walked with Nar'qua to his command room.

"The Sons of Korhal have located our fleet and getting an attack force ready" said Nar'qua

"We can back down to the planet and fight their forces head on" suggested Daniel

"Yes, your right. We have many Zealots and Dragoons ready for battle. All right then. I will contact our Arbiters and tell them to warp them" said Nar'qua

The fleet came back to the surface, and 12 Arbiters warped in troops.

"My life for Aiur!" yelled a Zealot

Nar'qua, Raynor, James and the rest of the Protoss and Terrans waited for an attack. Sure enough, the Sons of Korhal came…


	11. The Great Battle

A Soldier's Destiny Part 11: The Great Battle

Nar'qua charged his photon cannon. The Zealots readied their Psi blades and the Dragoons also charged their cannons. James and the rest of the Terrans readied their guns. The Sons of Korhal came charging at them. It was a bloody war. Zealots ripping apart enemy Marines. Marines pouring bullets into the Zealots. James got shot in the arm.

"Arggggghhhh….Damn it!"

He carried on blowing the heads off Firebats and Marines. He saw a Goliath. He jumped in and let the Protoss know that since there's only one enemy Goliath left, it was him. James began plowing through enemies. He finally realized that he was almost out of fuel. He walked the Goliath over a few meters, then he jumped out. He kept shooting enemys, until he was out of ammo. He ran over to a nearby supply depot to get some more, when he was thrown on the ground. James rolled over to see what happened, and he saw Matt with his gun to his face.

"Hahahahahahahaha…..finally, I can kill you"

James kicked him in the balls.

"ARRRRGGGGG!!"

Matt limped around, and James got up. James punched him in the face. Blood trickled down Matt's face. Matt jumped up and kicked him in the face. James delivered another blow to Matt, and then he hit him with his gun. Matt recoiled instantly and tripped James. Matt pointed the gun to James's face.

Matt put his finger on trigger, then, Matt exploded. James shielded his face, then, he saw Nar'qua, with his photon cannon still hot with smoke coming out of it.

"So, did I miss?"

James smiled.

THE END


End file.
